The Christmas Wish
by FaLyn9
Summary: Sequel to "The Easter Mission". It was the season to be together and to be joyful, even though Nora had no one to celebrate it with. Bunny couldn't let this happen and gives Nora a litte "surprise". Little did they know, Pitch is back and with a vengance, shit just got real.
1. Chapter 1

Death…

Sometimes we can't escape death…We have to learn how to accept it…one way or another.

I was at the Hedgement cemetery…At a funeral with Tina. Her father was killed in a car accident last month. He was on his way home from work when an adult ran onto the street out of nowhere and he jerked the wheel to hard that crashed into a river. He was knocked out on impact but drowned; that's what the news said. Mr. Reyes was a good man. He was like a second dad to me. He was nice, caring, yet very strict but he meant well. I haven't been to a funeral since I was a child but I knew exactly how Tina felt.

A few tears slid down my cheek as I saw them lower the coffin now decorated with flowers into the hole. I sat next to Tina, who sat next to her mother. She was leaning on the older woman, whimpering as tears fell from her own eyes. Tina was very close to her father from what I've seen, they were always playing around like best friends just like me and her. Just last week, Tina was telling me how when I couldn't join her on her shopping day Mr. Reye's was join her. She was telling me non-stop how her and her father wouldn't stop laughing and were actually kicked out of a restaurant for talking too loud. They went to all her favorite stores and he never complained about her trying on hundreds of different outfits. They unbelievably love each other…she didn't deserve this. No one deserves to lose a parent.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Tina close her eyes and turn her head. She didn't want to see any more of this. She was so fragile. I fear that she would break into pieces any minute. Carefully, I placed my hand on hers, to give her some reassurance. Automatically she grasped my hand with such strength, it scared me a little. It kinda hurt but I let her do what she wanted. I felt her tremble like a leaf. I could feel her fear from her…her sadness…her broken spirit…she didn't deserve this.

After the service, people were starting for their cars or staying behind to talk to some family members. Tina and I were supposed to go to get some ice cream, somehow ice cream always makes a girl feel better…it was either that or chocolate…or was chocolate on your period?...Either way, I told her I would meet her in my car while she talked to her family. I separated from her family and walked towards the parking lot but I noticed a familiar hill with a faded path leading forward. Hmm…I wonder if she knew I was here. I should say hi since I'm here, I looked back to think it would be a while for Tina to catch up. I abandoned the path to my car and followed the faded path.

Once I got to the top of the hill, I saw an old tombstone with dead leaves around it. Kneeling down and brushed some leaves off, on the platelet, it read the name

_Katherine Hart_  
_March 14 1967-October 21 2007_  
_Loving mother_  
_Wife_  
_Friend_

Mom…I kissed my fingers and pressed it against her name. I missed her terribly…

"I miss her too."

I turned around and saw Tina, she seemed to calm down a little and ran out of tears to cry. Tina knew my mother since we were in elementary school. The relationship between her and her dad was just like between me and my mother…even though I barely remember since I was a child.

"Thanks. I guess today is just not our day." I commented.

"Tell me about it." I heard her softly chuckling. It made me smile a little. I got up from my knees and went to her, giving her the biggest hug I ever gave her. I loved Tina. I didn't know what I would do without her.

**Finally! Its here! The sequel of joy and wonder! XD  
First i would like to thank a few people  
SnowyFlame: I love you, you always make my day with your comments and it makes me wanna write**

Guest-Zuly: i loved your long review on chapter 10, i was pumping gas in my car and checked my messages. then i saw your message and how excited you were you wanted me to continue. I was laughing to hard, people thought i was just weird or the fumes were getting to my head~~

Lady Minuialwen: practically every chapter you said good story or loved it. It made me wanna write. 

**Those three lovely ladies helped me write this chapter and TA-DA!...and mainly my important exams are over and my life is kinda back to normal...i think...anyway read and review! Remember they make me write more~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, yeah excuse the cursing in this one. This whole week i've been dealing with so much stress and yesterday i just had a meltdown. But enjoy~ Remember to Read and Review, it makes me write~**

"Nora?...Nora?...Nora!"

I jumped at North's voice, making me fall from my chair and drop my sketchbook with my pencil case . My pencils rolled out from the floor as the little elves jumped over them or picked them up. I realized where I was, I was in North's work shop, in his little private office. I remembered what I was doing now when I saw my sketchbook; I was drawing a fluffy bunny with a bow on its neck and a small cute top hat on its head. I was helping North planning for upcoming Christmas with some new toys. I guess somehow I fell asleep.

"I'm up, I'm up." I stated when I got back up and fixed my dress, luckily it was a tight dress or else the elves would know what color underwear I was wearing.

"You dozed off for a while." Said North.

"Sorry." I rubbed my eyes and released a little yawn. Too much shit was on my mind and I haven't gotten any sleep lately. "I haven't slept well of late."

"Still fighting with Bunny?" He guessed.

"We haven't spoken in weeks. And that fight couldn't have come at the worse possible time." I bent down to retreat my pencils from two elves who were pretending to sword fight with them, I took my two pencils before they poke another ones eye out.

"What you two bickering about?"

"The most stupid thing ever, just how Christmas and Easter are both equally important. He just started blubbering about how Easter is more important. I could see from his point of view but then all of a sudden, he chose me to pick. Then I picked Halloween. And he went 'What the Fuck" on me." North roared with laughter and grabbed his jiggling stomach as the elves were startled. I rolled my eyes, is he seriously laughing at what I said.

"That's it?" He laughed again. I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side. His laughter reduced to a chuckle and he pat my shoulders, and every time he did, it freaking hurts! "That mean he like you."

I blushed. "Stop putting alcohol in your eggnog, North! It's not funny!"

"Its not bad thing, Nora. Its good he like you."

"Bunny doesn't like me…I…I mean not like that. He likes me like a friend not certainly I don't think like a girlfriend…right?"

"I do not know. Why not ask him?"

"I'm not going to ask him! That'll be weird…can't you talk to him for me?" North smirked at my request.

"Alright, I will talk to him for you. No problem."

I smiled. I knew North would talk to him for me. Cause I certainly didn't want to deal with Bunny right now.

"BUNNY!"

….Oh no he didn't…

Bunny opened the door, the familiar 6'1" blue grey bunny everyone knows but I hate came in. Was he listening to our whole conversation?! I thought it was meant between North and me. He looked to North and didn't even have the decency to look at me, completely ignoring my existence. Fucking dick-wad!

"What 'cha want North?" He said with his arms crossed.

"Do you not have something to say to Nora?" He gestured his hand to me, but Bunny still didn't look at me. Turd!

"I have nothing to say to that shelia."

"Oh really, cause I have a few things to say to you." God I felt my blood boiling and I could just feel my eyes more wet than usual. Out of all the times, this has to happen; the fucking jack rabbit has a worse temper than me.

"Oh I didn't notice you were 'ere." He looked at me with a sly look, he was teasing. I swear I didn't need this right now.

"Ok listen here, you fucking jack rabbit. Stop acting like a fucking baby. Not everyone has to agree that Easter or Christmas is more important than the other. Ok? And you didn't need to blow me off, all because I said they're both equally important or because I chose Halloween! So get off your high horse and suck it up!"

North eyes widen with shock when I spat those words at Bunny, even though Bunny wasn't moved at all. He still stood his ground against me but didn't return any comments. His green eyes glared right down at my brown eyes.

"If it's any consolation, I am sorry if I offended you since Easter is important to you. I don't know if you're always this short tempered and pessimistic but I seriously don't want to deal with your stupidity today! You are worse than me on my fucking period! I have too much shit going on and I don't want you to be a part of it! If you're going to continue being like this, then I rather for us not to talk at all!"

Everything went silent. North switched his gaze from the both of us. I was not about to break the connection between the both of us. If life was an anime, electricity would be running through our eyes and an epic battle would just break out with the title Bunnymund vs. Nora Hart. I would stab him with my pencils of death and make sure he would have lead poisoning. After a few minutes, I knew he wasn't going to say anything in his defense, I knew he wasn't going to say anything back. I looked away from him and started gathering my things, I needed to leave. I didn't want to see him, not now or ever again. I stuffed everything in my bag and put it over my shoulder.

Now some of you are wondering how I am going to get home. A few months ago, North gave me a present. A key, not just any key, it was a special key I just stick to any door, think where I want to go and open it. I mainly use it to visit North so I can help him with his toy ideas, once I went to Tooth's world and painted her palace. Jack and Sandy usually visits me and with Bunny (before the argument), he takes me to his warren and we hang out there. I always carry it on a chain around my neck for safe keeping, it never leaves my sight. God help us if Tina or anyone else finds it and opens a door to who knows what. I fiddled with my shirt to get the key out and snapped the chain off my neck. I passed by Bunny, accidently hitting his shoulder and went to a storage door North uses to keep his ice sculptures cool inside. I inserted the key in the key hole and turned it, a bright light shone and I took out the key to open it. I recognized my bedroom on the other side, without a second thought, I stepped right in and slammed the door behind me.


	3. Author Notes

**To those of you reading this, I am so sorry for not writing lately**

**I have just finished my second semester of college, I just finished my 2-D designs and my work is freaking killing me. My boss won't stop being a bitch (excuse my language) and I haven't had one chance to write. I couldn't even draw properly, I'm doodling in my small sketch book. I made a few characters of my own but like...its so much hell~~~**

**Also my best friend is coming today so hopefully i'll see her tonight~~**

**Hopefully this weekend i'll be able to upload a chapter or two. I still plan on continuing this story, I ain't giving up on this! Also I have noticed there's some people who followed "The Christmas Wish". I don't have a lot of reviews I understand but since I keep getting followers I suppose that means that that they wish me to continue~ also people keep following "The Easter mission" which I don't get since the story is over so...idk just expressing my thoughts~~**

**Anyway, cross your fingers for me! Pray for me! This weekend I will have a chapter up! If not...you can cuss me out. I will give you permission.**


	4. Chapter 3

**YES! CHAPTER 3! FINALLY!**

**That would be y'alls reaction I know that for a fact, lol**

**ok sorry for the late update. Things are going to hell here. Starting classes for the summer, anime conventions and i'm not close to selling my shit. I only managed to make one necklace and its not even as good. Also three times this week, I worked 11-12 hour shifts. I am extremely not happy. I've been so tired so I am going to bed. Please enjoy, I poured my sweat and tears in this.**

**read and review please!**

I opened the door to my closet door, letting the bright light shine behind me and slammed the door behind me. God I was so pissed off. Usually when I release my anger like that, I usually I feel better, ten times better. But this time, I felt my heart just breaking in my chest. I leaned my back against the wooden door of my closet, my bag dropped next to me and I slid down. Just what was happening to me?...

****

Luckily, I got over it the next day and it was time to go to school! Zippe-di-doo-da for me!...not! I go to an art school, the Chicago institutes of the arts, I'm in their painting program. I go there with Tiana; I'm an art student while she's a dancer there; she finished high school last year and managed to get a scholarship at the same school I go to. It was so awesome, now we can finally hang out a little more.

We usually car pool, I drive every Monday and Wednesday and she drives Tuesday and Thrusday, those are the days we had school. It was Monday so it was my turn to drive, I was driving to her apartment with my portfolio bag tucked nice and safely in the back with my art box. Today was a critic day in my class, we have them once in a while, we present what we did so far in the semester and everyone can give their comment or you say how you think you did. I usually love presenting on critic day, but just not today…just not today.

I parked in an empty space and honked my horn twice. She wasn't there, I opened the door and climbed out to yell; "Tiana! We're gonna be late!"

The window opened and saw a certain girl poke her head out. "I'll be right down! Give me a minute!"

I smirked and teased her; "60!...59!...58!...57!"

"Bitch! Not literally!" She closed the window and I laughed as I sat back in my car. I literally counted the seconds for her to come downstairs.

"Negative 17…negative 18…negative 19" I saw her finally come out and she jumped right into my car.

"Ok! I'm ready!"

"If you get me late, I'm not picking you up this week."

She chuckled. I am so serious, if she gets me late, I am going to strangle her neck. We managed to get to school on time with a little speeding. We chose our classes at the same time so we can end at the same time and hang out more, I sometimes regret it since I had to wait for her lazy ass. When I got to class, luckily the teacher wasn't there. A few of my classmates just finished setting up their pieces for critic day. I quickly went to an empty section of the wall and opened my portfolio and started to pin up my artwork. I had five pieces, each one was…you guessed right…the guardians. I had to bring out my innerchild, come on. Each of them had a different color to represent them like yellow, pink, red, blue and green; I managed to make the back ground a plain color but their figures were decorated with different shades of the same color, I wanted to capture a certain emotion they were feeling when I was sketching out the idea while I was with them. The last one I put up was of Bunny, I put him right next to blue portrait Jack. In the painting, I drew out Bunny as he was looking out in his warren. He just looked so strong and sexy, it was the perfect moment. At the moment, he thought I was drawing a flower but really I was just drawing him. I gently stroked my fingers against his face, I wished I could just talk to him instead of just fighting. I want to go back to his warm warren again since winter is right around the corner.

"Hey these are pretty good." My classmate Lance stepped up next to me, I retreated my hand from Bunny, hoping he didn't see my moment I just had with my painting. Lance was around my age, he was an African American with tiny curls on his head. He always wore blue t shirts and old jeans, he sometimes had a twitching disorder and twitch at the randomest of times. At first it freaked me out but I got use to it.

"Oh thanks."

He leaned closer to Sandy's portrait. "Oh you used glitter on this one. What is it?"

"I call it Dreams. Something related to the Sandman."

"Oh that's pretty cool." He looked at my other paintings. "If that's the sandman, then these must be the tooth fairy, santa and the easter bunny right?"

"Yep, you're right. And don't forget Jack Frost." I chuckled.

"Whose Jack Frost?" He asked.

I tried hard not to laugh at him. _'I wouldn't let him hear that if I were you.'_ "He's just as important as they are, trust me."

"Ok, ok I feel you. But these guys…we believed in them when we were kids right? Why paint them now?"

"I was touched by my inner child I guess. I don't know." I shrugged. "I just felt like painting them." That was the best excuse I could come up with, simple yet easy to remember.

"What is that?" One of my other classmates came up to my paintings and peered closer to it. Adrian, a tall Caucasian guy with short spiked brown hair always wearing a plaid button shirt with his t shirt and torn pants. I never really liked him, he is always questioning my artwork. He always has something to say when he should shut the fuck up and leave my fucking artwork alone!...Excuse my language I just really hate that guy.

"It's called a painting, what does it look like?" I commented.

"No I mean, 'what' is that?' He pointed to my painting of North.

"That is Santa Clause."

"You painted those ridiculous legends children used to believe in?" He scoffed and looked at my other ones.

"Yeah so? You must've believed in them too, at least Santa on Christmas."

"Never did, it was all stupid stuff. Everything was just a simple fairy tale, wasting my time."

"No wonder you're so stiff." Commented Lance. "Your childhood was stripped from you."

"Thank god too. Or else I would've been like you two."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I stood up to him.

"All these dreams, they mean nothing. They're just a bunch of excuses to keep your head in the clouds. You have to face reality. They aren't real."

"They may just be dreams, but at least they were there for us when no one else would. They gave us hopes and dreams. They were the spark of our imagination. Of course we have to face reality, but reality wouldn't have been anywhere without a bit of imagination."

"And every time your head is in the clouds, your face will land right on the pavement and I will be laughing my ass off when you have nothing."

"Bitch, please! First of all, no one wanted your opinion. I don't even remember asking nor will I ever ask you. Second, instead of concentrating on my artwork, concentrate on yours since who has the better grade in this class." I leaned forward and curved my hand on my ear to hear him better.

"By three poi"-

"Until I actually have nothing, I will allow you to laugh at my face. But until then, shoo!"

He sneered at me and walked off to talk to my other classmates. Why is everyone pissing me off? Jesus can I kill someone!

"Damn, Nora." Lance commented as he looked at me.

"Just don't get me started ok?" I rubbed my forehead and sat down on my seat…I need something sweet to calm my nerves or I will go off.

**Read and Review~~**


	5. Chapter 4

After classes, we were on a little break so I waited for Tiana to come out of her dance class and we went to Dunkin Donuts. I got a couple of donuts with an ice tea and she got a chicken biscuit with an iced coffee, we always got the same thing every time, the manager practically knows us and since we usually come in at the same time, he always has our order ready. I talked about how the teacher loved my pieces and how she thought I should be an illustrator for children's novel instead of a graphic designer, which got me kinda excited since I wouldn't mind being an illustrator. Tiana started talking about what happened in her in her dance class.

"And then she told me that if the producers see my performance, they can give me the lead for the Christmas production this year! Isn't that cool!" Tiana said excitedly.

I was incredibly happy for her, she was praying to one day get a lead in a Christmas Production. She loved Christmas and would do anything to express it, I swear North would love her. "Yeah I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah I can't stop thinking about it!" She squealed with excitement and jumped in her seat. I couldn't help to think how a little bit of a child she is at heart. Suddenly her attitude changed and she gave me one of her…looks. "But enough about me."

I know where this was going, god please not this. "No! No! Please! Today should be all about you! More! I wanna hear about your life more!" I begged.

She smirked. I couldn't fool her. "No, no, no. I wanna hear about your man, Aster. I haven't heard from him in ages." Really she hasn't heard from him in weeks, she sometimes over exaggerate things.

I sighed and pushed my half eaten donut on my napkin. "We haven't really been talking for a while, we kinda got into a fight and…he hasn't talked to me."

"What was the fight about?"

"I insulted his…religion by accident." That was the best I could come up with at the moment without spilling the fact he was the guardian of hope and spring.

Tiana chuckled. "That's it? And did you say you were sorry?"

"I did but he's just being a baby right now. Besides I needed a little space from him anyway."

"Hmm sorry to hear that…but if just in case you two won't last, can I have a chance with him?" She batted her eyes at me with a pleading look and I smirked. '_Sure, you can have a chance with The Easter Bunny who is the Guardian of Hope'_, I said sarcastically in my mind.

"Trust me you wouldn't. He's a lot of work." I chuckled under my breath.

"You just want him to yourself! I never even saw him once!" She complained.

_'No, because I know for a fact you wouldn't date a 6'1" blue grey bunny rabbit!'_  
"Sure lets go with that." I drank the rest of my ice tea.

I got home later that afternoon and just dropped all my stuff on the floor. I yelled; I'M HOME! Even though I know no one was in here but me. I stripped from my jacket and slipped out of my shoes, my feet just screamed hallelujah. I then plopped myself on the sofa, it was so nice and soft, why don't I sleep on you tonight, I asked myself. I closed my eyes for a quick nap until I felt a vibration on my thigh, ok I wasn't playing myself with a toy I know that much, heck I don't even own a toy. I lazily reached over and felt my phone in my pocket. It was hard to take out since it was sideways in my pocket and it was being a BITCH. Why do they have to make I-phones so rectangular? Why can't them make them into a square or a circle, it would be so much easier to take out. Finally I got it out and I sat up, I read on the brighten screen; One missed call: Papa. He called! He must've called to tell me when he's coming home for Christmas. My dad was a business man so he travels all around the world with his company, its been two years but every December he spends it with me and usually arrives after Thanksgiving. I sat up and called my voice mail. I pressed the phone against my ear and this is what I heard.

_"Nora? Hey, its Papa. I hope you are doing well in your studies and I hope you aren't partying off. Listen, um I know this isn't easy to say. I know you had your heart set for next month but I don't be able to make it for Christmas_."

It wasn't until then, my heart began to break.

_"I have an important conference in Mexico and I can't miss it. I tried everything sweetheart but I'm as you say, grounded so I can't make it for Christmas this year. But I'll tell you what though, I should be there by New Years. How about we just hold off Christmas until then eh? You just leave the Christmas tree up with the lights and all ok? We'll celebrated Christmas then. Alright well I have to go now, but I love you so much Nora. So so much. Call you later."_

Then he hung up...

I felt my cheeks were wet from my tears. I haven't seen my father in a year…and he postponed Christmas. Even though I was gonna see him in New Years, I was literally going to be alone on Christmas. Tiana is going on a cruise and my brother and sister in law are going to Florida for visit her family. My aunts and uncles are all in either California and South America. I would be with the Guardians but I really don't want to bother them and tell them about my brother about being alone, I especially don't want to be a bother to North since his holiday was coming up.

I put my phone on the table and got up on my feet to go to my bedroom. I just jumped on my bed and hugged a pillow, I felt really sad and alone. I ended up crying myself to sleep actually. I didn't know for how long I cried, or for how long I slept. But a familiar tickle on my cheek, something cold stroked my cheek along with something soft like fur. I automatically know who it was, especially when he said;

_"Ya tired, ya over grown ankle biter?"_

I felt myself softly smile and opened my eyes, I saw Bunny in front of me with his same smirk I've always seen. I immediately sat up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! Ok first of all, I am completely sorry for like no updating for like 20 days. I seriously had other commitments and I couldn't drop everything and write a chapter. I'm making jewelry for some conventions, i'm on thin ice with my job, etc. but I am going to Orlando next weekend and the train ride is 7 hours long, so i'll be able to do a chapter or two. But enjoy~ i'm sorry that its short.**

He shifted his body so he can sit on the bed next to me, but I never let go of him, my arms got themselves secured around his waist and I leaned my head on him. He had his hand around my waist and another stroked my head gently, comforting me. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and into his soft fur, I just couldn't help it, something about his hug made me think…

**BUNNY'S POV**

I hugged the over-grown ankle biter as tight as I could without squeezing her too tight. I let her cry on my shoulder and didn't say anything. I came in her house and saw her crying on her bed, I thought she was still upset over what happened between us but I know it's not that. She wouldn't say anything to me, she just kept on cryin'. It took her a while to calm down and to let loose, we ended up laid down on her bed with her in my arms. She curled up next to me like an ankle biter seeking protection from 'er mother. I ended up falling asleep next to her, I don't know for how long though, but as long as she seek comfort from me, I don't mind.

…

After a while, my ears twitched and I hastily got up; I saw Nora come in with a tray of food, it smelled like eggs and fresh greens. She looked up at me and smiled;

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made some breakfast." I smirked in return.

"Breakfast sounds like a good idea." I chuckled. Nora sat on the edge of the bed and showed me a tray of two plates of omelet and spinach on the side with two cups of orange juice. She set the tray between us.

"I don't know if you would like it but from some vegetarian recipes, so I figured."

"It's alright, it smells good." I grabbed the fork and cut the end of the omelet and took a bite. Crikey! IT was some good ass omelet. Maybe I should come here 'very morning, I looked up at Nora and saw her looking down at her food, eating the omelet piece by piece, completely silent.

"Tell me, Nora."

She looked up at me, she had a face as if her hand was caught in the cookie jar. "What?"

"Whats bothering ya? You're never this quiet."

She softly smirked and put the fork down. "It's nothing."

"I've known you for quite a while. I know when you're thinking about something." She softly smiled, she knew I was right. I managed to sit next to her and nuzzled my nose against her face, making her giggle. That always did the trick. "You can tell an old easter bunny like me."

She softly sighed and I got face to face with her. "Its just that…my father…isn't coming home."

"Yer father? Why not?"

"He's a business man of sorts and he goes around the world. But there's this offer he can't refuse and...he won't be coming for Chrismas." I sat there and listened. It must be tough, I know North wouldn't stand for that, no one should be alone on Christmas. "Usually, he disappears and goes where ever all year but Christmas is the only time I can see him. I guess I'm kinda depressed that…I'm not going to see him for another year."

She looked away from me, I guess she didn't want me to see her like this. I felt really sorry for her, I would bring him here for her but I couldn't.

"Well, you may not have your father. But you have us don't ya?"

She looked at me with a smile and stroked her fingers on my face. "Yes. Of course I do." Then she leaned in and kissed my nose.

_I have to do something._


	7. Chapter 6

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 6 OF THE CHRISTMAS WISH! *crowd cheers~~*  
Thank you! Thank you! *bows*bows* XD Since I was in Orlando, the train ride took forever so I managed to write this as long as I can~ For all of you who waited so long! The next chapter would probably be up by tonight or by tomorrow. I seriously hope you like it, I am so sorry for the long wait, enjoy~~**

* * *

**Bunny's POV**

I left Nora's house when I knew she felt a little better, she said that she was going to meet up with some friends of hers but told me not to tell North what happened since she doesn't want to bother him with Christmas coming up. I sat on a hill in my warren while pondering what to do. My little googies were running around me, they could sense that I wasn't myself.

I still felt sad for her since no one should be alone on Christmas, yet I wanted to stay with her but I knew she needed some space and time to think. I couldn't be with her, I knew that for a fact. Even if I could, what can a guardian like me do? I can't be a guardian for everything…if only I was human. It might make things a little easier. I can comfort her better than my normal self, maybe I could join her wherever she goes and-Wait a bloody minute! That's it! I can make myself human! That will make her happy! ...But North will never agree to it. North loves Nora too but he would say it would be too risky for me. And if the spell is defected, I can permanently be human forever. I had to do it though…for Nora.

**Normal POV**

Bunny traveled through his tunnels with agility and speed, he had to time this perfectly. He knew he was at his stop when he approached a curve trailing upward and a hole opened for him. The hole led him to a dimmed lighten location. Using his instincts, Bunny sniffed the air but couldn't smell anyone's scent. Carefully, he stuck out his ears and couldn't hear a sound nearby. Bunny then surfaced himself onto the cold wood floors as the hole behind him closed. He shivered due to the cold temperature, he had to be quick. He was in North's private workshop; the only thing lit was the brightly decorated Christmas tree in the corner that had hundreds of small presents on the bottom. On the other side of the room, there were recently made ice sculptures in shapes of toys North modeled so the yeti's can copy it. The fireplace had a few embers to it, it was still shining with the cold wind blowing on it. Bunny went to the mahogany wooden desk and opened one of the drawers…just some tools. He opened another drawer…just papers.

_Where is it?_ Bunny thought. _His spell book is around here somewher_e.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" A voice whispered in Bunny's ear.

"Bloody hell!" Bunny jumped and turned around, his ears flopped down and got pissed off, it was his least favorite guardian of all time, Jack Frost! He was smirking at Bunny, he knew Bunny was actually up to no good. "What are ya doing here, ya bloody show pony?"

"I asked you first." Jack teased. "What would a kangaroo like you be doing in North's workshop?"

"It's none of ya business, just leave me alone." Bunny continued his search for North's spell.

"Hmm, alright then, if you're looking for something, I'll just ask North for help." Jack turned to leave.

"No! Don't tell him." Bunny stopped him from leaving the room. "He doesn't know I'm here alright?"

"So you are up to no good. Oo, are you pulling a prank? Can I help?" Jack said excitedly.

"I'm not pulling a prank, I'm looking for North's spell book."

"That's boring." Jack booed. "Why do you want his spell book?"

"…Its…personal." Bunny looked away from him.

"Aw, come on, you can tell your favorite guardian!" Jack jumped up on the desk in front of Bunny and stared at him straight in the face. "Tell me!"

"It's for Nora ok."

"Your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend, ya wacker!" Bunny spat at him.

"You visit her more than any of us and you care for her more, which makes her your girlfriend." Jack grinned. "Are you making her Christmas present?"

"No I'm not."

"Then tell me."

Bunny thought for a second and scratched his chin. "Tell ya what, help me find his spell book and I'll let you help me out."

"Really?!" Jack said excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, but don't tell North, alright?" Bunny said seriously.

"Ok! Its right here!" Jack pulled out North's spell book, it was brown leather bounded with a thick belt around it, it was rather thick with some page ends sticking out. Bunny looked at him flabbergasted.

"Where did you get that?!" He asked.

"I took it a few months ago, he didn't even miss it. Plus I don't think it's been open for a while." Jack leaned his staff on the wall and sat on the table. Before he could open it, Bunny took it away from him and opened it quickly. "Hey!" Jack retorted.

"Just shut up and keep quiet." Bunny flipped through the pages and started skimming page by page. It was pointless, the book weighted over 10 pounds and probably over 1000 pages, he would never find the right one. "Shit." He muttered.

"What spell are you looking for?" Jack grabbed his staff and floated in the air, looking over Bunny's shoulder.

"To be a human."

Jack stared at him wide eyed and asked. "Why would you want to be human?"

Bunny sighed; it was going to come out sooner or later. "It's for Nora. Things are getting complicated with her and her life right now but I wanna be with her."

"Aww, you really do love her?" Jack leaned on his staff, seeing how cute Bunny is acting.

"Can a guardian even love, mate?" Bunny asked and sighed once more. "I mean…you know what I mean right?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I actually do but only one way to find out right?"

Bunny and Jack stole North's spell book and traveled back to the warren. There they sat on the bright green field, turning the pages, reading spell by spell…nothing was showing up yet but on the bright side, 153 pages down 817 to go! Jack got bored the first 20 pages and started to play around with Bunny's easter eggs, he started to stack them in a pyramid stage. Bunny closed the book in frustration and leaned back.

"Crikey! It's going to be after Christmas until we find the spell…with no help from you Frostbite."

"I got you the book didn't I? So you're welcome."

Bunny sighed, this was gonna take forever. Bunny just randomly flipped through the pages, hoping maybe he would come across the spell he needed or something close to it. Suddenly, for a mere second, Bunny saw his reflection then saw nothing but old pages. This made Bunny curious. He traveled back a few pages and saw his reflection again, the page was polished in the center so it can look like a mirror and around it was vintage design flowers and vines, the polish mirror had a spell around itself circulating it completely. Bunny peered it closer, it had to be a spell he thought. It was in Latin, but he could read it just enough and read to himself.

"Transform my reflection…Cast into perfection…Lashes, lips and complexion…make me him, whom I'd agree holds more beauty over me."

At first nothing happen but his reflection started to change, his blue grey fur started to disappear and leave a tanned skin behind, his long bunny ears disappeared and made into normal ears on the side of the head, his bunny face formed into the face of a handsome man but his eyes still remained the same green he always saw, his blue grey hair was the only reminder left of his original self, it was long and straight with bangs stroking on either side of his face. Bunny stared himself in amazement, he was human and a fucking good looking one at that! He lifted his hand to his new face…he saw five slender fingers reaching to his cheek.

Crikey…

**Bunny POV**

Bloody hell, I look damn ass good. I looked like a real human! I looked at my hands but realized I still have my furry hands. In reality, I wasn't a human. I was disappointed by that.

"Bunny, admiring your furry self for five minutes isn't going to help your case with Nora." I heard the Frostbite say. I looked at him, doesn't he see my reflection? He said furry self so I assume not. "'Ey Frost bite, come 'ere." Jack looked at me and he scooted near me and I handed him the book.

"So what am I supposed to be looking at here?"

"Do you see yourself?" I asked.

"Obviously. It's a mirror, it reflects your image." Jack rolled his eyes at me.

"Look mate, just look at it and repeat this spell." I repeated the spell for him and in a mocking tone, he repeated it after me and looked at the reflection. When I examined his reflection, at first I saw nothing just his usual self. But I know Frostbite saw something different, 'cause when he did, his eyes looked like they were about to come out of his sockets and he dropped the book on the grass. He retreated backward, knocking over the recently made pyramid of my googies. He was panting, shocked to see what he saw.

"What did you see Frostbite?" I asked. I gently shook him to make him snap out of it. He looked at me with a shocked expression, was his reflection really that bad? I thought. "Frostbite, come on, what did you see?"

He finally spoke to me; "I…I saw myself. I…I was human! Bunny I was a human again! I-I had brown hair and eyes and-and I didn't have pale skin! I was a human!" Crikey, he was really excited from what he saw. He turned his attention away from me and looked back at the book that was still resting on the grass. I went to go pick it up and closed the book, I stared at the cover of the spell book and brushed my fingers on it. The answer was in this book, I knew I felt it…but question is how to get it?

"I got an idea!" Jack popped up from the grass and flew in the air around me with his staff.

"What is it Frostbite?"

"Demmi! She might be able to help!" He looked at me with a giant goofy grin on his face.

"What in the bloody hell can Demmi do to help?" I asked. Demmi was the last person I wanted to hear let alone ask help from.

"Come on let's go!" Jack grabbed my free wrist while I held the book in the other hand, he was dragging me god knows where. I kept trying to take my wrist back but Frostbite has quite the grip on me. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be let go anytime soon.

* * *

**Read and review~~~~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**HEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EVERYONE! FALYN101 HERE!... GOMENASAI! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had good reasons! My old CPU died...not like died like no battery, died as in old age. So I had to get a new one, then no internet...my life kinda sucks right now. But anyway~~~**

**To those of you that don't know, Onyx is actually the name of Pitch's horse and Demeter aka Demmi is a Greek or Roman goddess of Nature. NOTE: SHE IS NOT PITCH'S DAUGHTER IN THIS ONE!...shocker I know right. When I found out that Pitch had a daughter, I like freaked out myself...OOPS SPOILER TO THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T KNOW! XD...YA HA!**

**Anyway, please enjoy! And if you want to kill me for the long wait, you can!... Please don't~~ *hides behind a couch***

Normal POV

Little did they know, a black sandy stallion was watching from afar; it was Onyx, he was spying on the Guardian of Hope and the Guardian of Fun. He neighed softly and galloped away into a shadow of a tree. Onyx traveled to a liar deep underground the surface. Onyx saw his master slowly walking around the globe in his lair, where the tiny lights were flickering brightly everywhere in the world, proving how they still believe in the guardians, to Pitch's demise. He was sent back to the shadows by the Guardians last year when he was close to defeating the Guardians and the world would've been his. This time he had to plan more accordingly, he had to strike fear where it hurts the most. Question is...how shall he do it this time? Perhaps he could try and separate the guardians and give them their own worse nightmares. Or maybe focus on one guardian at a time so make them slowly weaker. Pitch kept pondering deeply in his mind, he didn't even realize his trusted steed came in and neighed to get his attention. Pitch still concentrated on the lights in front of him.

Onyx came closer to his master and gently pressed his head against Pitch's back. This made Pitch quickly turn around and looked at his steed, he softly smiled when he recognized his old friend.

"There you are, Onyx. It's been a while." He replied (in his sexy British voice). "I was beginning to worry. What news do you bring?"

Onyx neighed and Pitch understood. "The rabbit is going to turn human? Why would that furball want to be human?" Onyx bowed his head and slightly lowered his body, gesturing Pitch to get on. Pitch trusted his companion and mounted his Nightmare. It rode off into a shadow in the corner and they arrived at a house in a quiet neigborhood, it was night time so they didn't have to worry about no one spotting them. Pitch still didn't understand what they were doing here, Onyx traveled to the backyard and Pitch got off. Onyx nieghed and nodded his head at the window. Pitch neared the windows and saw Nora in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water.

"A woman?" Pitch scoffed. "What does this woman have to do with anything?" He went through the dark wall and emerged on the inside. The only light shined from the kitchen, where Nora stood, drinking water.

"Why does this woman...look so familiar?" Pitch watched with suspicion but Nora jerked her head to the side to Pitch's direction. She swore she heard something but she did not see the Nightmare King standing just a few feet away from her. She looked a bit bothered and uncomfortable, this gave the Nightmare King his own excitement. He knew she felt he was here or atleast something was watching her. Nore rubbed her arm, quickly finished her water and left the kitchen, leaving the light of the kitchen on and retreated to her room.

Pitch softly chuckled; "She knows I am here." He traveled further into her home, exploring the new place and came across the table where she put her purse and a black portflio. He picked it up and opened it, he saw many colorful protraits of the guardians he despised, mainly of the rabbit guardian. Why would she paint the Guardians? She was suppose to forget those weirdos a long time ago, Pitch thought in his mind. He put down the portfolio and saw something shining from the green purse. He fished out a golden key, Pitch regonized the designs on the key, a key to open doors between the door ways. She was visiting them...impossible. "Hmph, this woman is friends with the guardians." He put the key on the table and snuck into Nora's bedroom. She was on her bed, all curled up in her blanket and next to a brighten lamp. Pitch smirked and used the shadows to sneak around her and turned off the lamp.

Nora didn't take a notice, she was fast asleep. Pitch softly chuckled, she just looked absolutely adorable to him. He stroked one of his long slender fingers on her cheek, Nora's expression changed into fear. Her brows furrowed and she turned her head to the side, tightening her grip on the sheets as she whimpered. Pitch grinned, the sound of her whimpering was music to his ears. He remembered this fear, this beautiful lucious fear, he remembered where this came from and who this woman was. Pitch gently removed some hair was her damp forehead and leaned forward to kiss it, Nora pant quickened and started muttering; 'mommy.'

Pitch chuckled; "You will work perfectly...Nora."

BUNNY'S POV

I traveled with Jack through a different part of my warren, a part I wished was some place else. We were surrounded by flowers and the brightest green bushes and the tallest trees with vines hanging from them. We were so close t-

"JACK!"

The bloody banshee pushed me out of the way and attacked Jack with a hug as they both fell to the ground. Jack dropped his staff as his face was being suffocated into mother natures breast. We call Mother Nature, but she wants us to call her, Demeter or Demmi for short, she was always a peppy kind of gal, up to the annoying part of it. She was covered with leafs and with vines on her legs, her long black hair that reached to the ground was covered with flowers and petals of different colors. Right now, she was hugging Jack to death, as much as i would love to watch him suffer, I had to save his ass.

"Demmi! Let him go, he can't breathe."

"Jackie-boo! You never come to visit me! You're so mean! Why don't you ever visit me?! Answer me!"

I heard Jack muffling between her breasts and pulled himself free, gasping for air. "I-I said i'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go!"

Demmi let go of the little rascal and Jack rubbed his face. Demmi stood up. She still didn't acknowleged my presence, let alone look at me. Hmm, which kinda reminded me probably how Nora felt when i ignored her. Now I feel like an idiot.

"Now what can I do you for, Jackie? Though i don't know why i should do anything for you since you never came to visit me. But you just look so cute!" Demmi hugged him again.

"Demmi, cut it out. We gotta talk." I tried to get her attention away from Jack.

She looked at me with a smirk. "Hello, Jack Rabbit."

"I told ya to stop calling me that."

"Oh yeah, you're right. Hello Jack Ass."

I growled under my breath until Jack interrupted us. "Demmi, we need your help."

"Hmm? Why would you need my help?"

"Well you see Bunny likes this girl and-"

"Crikey Jack, shut ya yap!" It was too late, we automatically caught Demmi's attention.

"This girl? Hmm, tell me about this girl. Is she another Spirit? Is it Toothina?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I don't like Tooth. Bloody hell, she's not even a Guardian, let alone a spirit."

Demmi glared at me. "A human? You like a human?"

"Demmi, its not like that, alright?"

It was up to that moment that Jack opened his bloody mouth. "But i thought you really did like her so thats why you wanted to be human."

"Jack!" I yelled at him.

"You want to be human...for another human." Then Demmi laughed her ass off, my ears flopped behind my head as I glared at her. "Since when did you start liking humans, Bunny?"

"It...It's a long story." I seriously didn't want to explain to her how i met Nora. When Jack open his mouth, i quickly covered it before he said another dog gone word.

"Hmm...this kinda reminds me of that story Romeo and Juliet, kinda like forbidden true love and you want me to be the nurse, am I right?"

"Yeah thats right!" Jack said happily.

"Nope." Demmi turned her back towards us and walked away.

"And why won't you?" I asked her.

She looked back at us and crossed her arms. "Give me one reason why I should!" Suddenly it started to get really hot in the environment that we were in and thunder crashed near by, i had to settle a deal with her before she striked us to death..well...mainly me.

"Because it would be from the goodness of your heart?" Jack said as he tried to lighten up the mood.

"Hmph!"

It started to get darker and the sun was being covered by dark clouds. There was only one thing i can think of that could change her mind, I tried to think of other options but there was none...I wasn't going to like this.

"Ok! Ok! I'll let you help me with Easter." I offered.

Suddenly it was cool again and the sun came out of the clouds. Demmi's mean glare changed to a happy joy smile. "Really?!"

I growled before I said; "Yes. You can help."

"Hmm...let me do Easter my way and I will offer my best services."

"Hell no! Forget it!" I crossed my arms and turned to walk away. I was not going to let her ruin my googies and Spring time. Last time it was a disaster! Jack suddenly floated in front of me and tried to persuade me to stop.

"Come on Bunny. You said you wanted to do this for Nora. She's going to be alone on Christmas."

"I'll do it in this form! I don't give a bloody hell"

"But Bunny, come on! You can't be with her if you're like this. Just let Demmi deal with Easter, maybe during Easter you can spend it with Nora and you don't have to worry about it as much."

Jack did have a point, Demmi always wanted to handle Easter, whats the point of maybe letting her do it and I get to be with Nora. It was a big risk but it was worth a try. I turned back to Demmi and saw her smiling at me, not a please smile more like a devilish smile, she knew I was going to accept, she just wanted to hear me say it.

"Argh...fine, do what you want as long as you help me."

"Yay! I'll start the preparations!" Demmi took the spell book from Jack. "I'll let you know if the spell is ready! Ta! Ta!" With those last words, she ran off as happy as she can be. Jack and I started heading back.

"Hey Bunny what was that tension between you and Demmi?"

"Hmm...I'll tell you when you're older mate."

"Heh?! But I'm 118 years old!"

"Don't mean crap."

**OOOO~~~~ Did something happen between Bunny and Demmi?~~  
Read and Review please~...Please don't kill me, have mercy~~~ ^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry that i'm late! College time! please understand! Sorry that its short! Damn Writers block! Damn College! Damn Orlando...actually Orlando was fun~~**

A few weeks later

Bunny and Jack received a message from Demmi that the potion was ready. They traveled back to her home and she had a potion ready in hand. She was actually very excited, from either the potion working or if she did this for Bunny, she can do Easter her way, its a mystery of life. Bunny was nervous, they've been waiting a while how would he know if it'll work and make him human. He could feel his heart racing miles per hour, it was his one chance.

"Here it is!" Demmi showed them a vial filled with a green liquid. Jack looked at it with digest, he could only imagine how it tasted.

"Perfect!" Bunny made a grab for it but Demmi took it away from his grasp. Bunny glared at her.

"And just what was our deal again, Bun-Bun?" She asked him curiously. She knew it was killing him on the inside to admit this.

It took a moment for Bunny to respond. "Only if it works...you can do Easter and I won't complain."

"Good! Here you go!" Demmi handed him the vial.

"Does he seriously have to drink that?" Jack asked.

"Yep, he has to drink it whole for the spell to work." Demmi said, giggling.

Bunny sighed. Jack looked at him, "Bunny are you sure about this? This is kinda big, don't ya think? What happens if the spell is defected and you turn human forever? No more Easter."

"I'll take care of Easter!" They both looked at Demmi, she stuck her foot in her mouth. "I'm sorry, continue."

Bunny looked at the vial and at Jack. "I know mate. I don't know if Manny would be proud of what I'm doing, I doubt he is. But Nora is important to me and I do love her. I want to do this."

Jack stayed silent for a moment and nodded, "Alright, then I'm with you."

"Cheers..." Bunny drank the potion in just one gulp. Demmi interestingly watched him, waiting for something to pop up. Bunny looked at his own body as so did Jack.

2 minutes...

Nothing

5 minutes...

Nothing

8 minutes...

Nothing

10 minutes...

"Why is nothing happening!" Bunny asked furiously. The potion had no effect.

"I...I don't understand. It should've worked!"Demmi exclaimed. "I did everything right!"

"Could it be that the potion doesn't work on other Guardians?" Jack asked and then they realized. It could be possible that the potion only work on others but not on a Guardian. Bunny was depressed, it was a week from December they might not have enough time to try again. There was nothing he can do for Nora now. Jack looked at him; "Bunny you ok?"

"Yeah mate...i'll be fine."

"Bunny, I'm sorry, I thought it would work." Said Demmi.

"Nah...I knew it was too good to be true. Manny would probably be fucking pissed at me for what I was doing."

It turned quiet for a moment, Bunny was trying to soak in reality and Jack patted his back. Demmi looked at them and spoke to break up the moment. "Can I still help with Easter though?"

**Forgive me~~~ R&R~~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9! YAY! SORRY IF ITS SHORT!**

**R&R!**

I was coming from my art class with charcoal covering my fingers, this is why I don't paint my nails damn it! So much art stuff covers it and its a pain to get it off. I went through the back door since it was closest to the parking lot. I had to meet up with Lance at the library's cafe since we haven't hung out in forever! So I had to hurry and dump my stuff in the car.

Suddenly I kept hearing squeaking near me, I started to look around and didn't see anything bird like around me, just some students coming from class. As soon as I turned my head though, all I saw was a brightly colored humming bird just chriping in my face! I jumped back out of shock but once I got a clear view of it, I calmed down and smiled. It was Baby Tooth! I could tell it was Baby Tooth with her little golden feather on her forehead, it was the only thing that divided her from the other Tooth fairies. She was happy to see me since she kept chirping non stop with a smile. I lifted up my palm so she can rest her wings and I continued to walk to my car.

Shockingly with her chirping, I can oddly understand her. She was chirping on and on about how I haven't visited in a while and how she was sad that I didn't. "I know Baby, I'm sorry. But things here in my world are kinda difficult right now."

She chirped again, asking me what was going on. "Well, I don't know if you would understand. Its just classes and tests, alot of things to do, just normal human things." She tilted her head at me, with that look I don't know if she understood me or not. "Tell you what. The first chance I get, I'll come and visit. I'll be all yours and Tooth's. How does that sound?" She chriped with happiness once again and I chuckled. Once I got to my car, I put my portfolio in the trunk and took out my sketchbook. I opened it to a page where it showed a picture I did in color pencils of Baby Tooth. I managed to mix and match different colors of blue and pink. Baby Tooth flew from my hand and near the drawing. I think she thought it was her reflection when she tried to make it move and it made me chuckle.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. She chriped with approval and told me how she wanted to show Tooth. "I'll show her don't you worry. I even made a portrait of her for a project. I'm sure she'll love it." Baby Tooth nodded. I closed my trunk and shrugged the bag over my shoulder. "I have to get going Baby Tooth. Why don't you fly home? I'll try and visit soon ok?"

Baby Tooth pouted and nodded, with a final kiss on my ceek Baby Tooth flew away and I blew a kiss good bye. Baby Tooth was so adorable, I can never help myself.

I walked back to the library's cafe where I sat a table with three chairs with my friend Lance occupying one of the seats with two cups of coffee in front of him. He was reading a book based on the video game of Assassin's Creed, I chuckled. We both love that game.

"Lance!" I sat next to him.

"Nora! What took you so long?" He put his book down.

"I was...seeing an old friend." Refering to Baby Tooth, I doubt Lance can see her.

"Hmm ok. Are you going to finish the project tonight?"

"Maybe after I scrap all this charcoal off me. Are you ready for the finals?"

"Damn no. I still don't get what the fucking test is going to be on. She jsut said chapter 2, 4, 5, and 7. Do you know how many pages is that?"

"I know right! And she said there's only nine questions. Thats fucked up." I continued to joke with Lance, but I kept feeling goosebumps around me. Like someone was watching me. I casually looked around but saw no one was even noticing I was here. I turned my head to the other side and just saw a black figure in front of me. I jumped and hit my knee against the leg of a table. Damn shit nuggets! Then I heard the most sexy accent, I swear I think it was british.

"Do forgive me. I never meant to startle you." I looked up at him as I rubbed my knee. It was a man, a very...very attractive man. He was tall and lean, his short jet black hair was gelled back with just a few strands on his forehead along with his golden pale eyes which kinda reminded me of an eclipse. His skin was almost pale and he had on a black long sleeve cotton shirt, along with black pants and shiny black dress shoes. God he looked very attractive. But there was something about him, something that was really off. It kinda scared me also, but I can't just say that to him.

"Um...its alright. I just didn't expect you to stand there." I said, trying to lighten things up.

"I don't mean to be rude but may I sit with you? I am new here and I don't know my way around yet."

"Oh sure man. Grab a seat." Said Lance. And the strange man did as he sat between us.

I oddly felt a little uncomfortable, I felt cold and what not. I guess it was probably just me.

"Name's Lance." My friend took out his hand and shook the strange man's hand.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Lance." Said the man in the hot british accent...sure he gives me a bad mind but his accent gets me. Then he turned his head towards me. I was about to introduce myself but instead he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I had a sudden chill down my spine. I wanted to take my hand back but he kept a strong grip. "And you must be Nora. I heard so much about you."

I tried to smile and be nice. "Good things I hope." He smirked at me and softly chuckled. "You may call me Peter, Peter Black. But people call me Pitch."

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE BE NICE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! Guess whose back! First week of school just passed...and I think i'm already failing. XD no big shocker there. But i wrote this long chapter for you guys as a treat. **

**Also I would like to give a shout out to MidnightWolf91 and Raven-Protector of Night! I love the both of you...please no blood shed until after the story ok? Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**NORA POV**

When Peter joined us at our table, I just couldn't help but feel that something bad is among us. Something about him...it was frightening and I couldn't help but feel cold. I soon had to leave to finish up a project and study for the up coming test. I excused myself and quickly left. God knows how glad I was to leave the table. I felt a little better but then when I came closer to my car, I felt a hand on my shoulder. The touch felt like lighting and I jumped. I turned around and saw Peter standing right behind me. Jesus Christ, if I had a gun I would've shot him!

"Did I startle you?" He asked me.

"N-No you didn't...actually yes you did." I nodded and brushed my hair back.

He chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't know you were easily frighten."

"I-I'm not, I just have some things I need to deal with right now."

"Perhaps I can assist you. I am a very good listener." He took a step towards me and lifted my chin. He was personally too close to me. I felt a little dizzy the longer I had eye contact with him. I just had to get away as soon as possible. I took a step back from him and grabbed his hand. Fuck! He was cold as ice, almost as cold as Jack's.

"M-Maybe later. I-I seriously have to go now. I-I'll just see you around sc-school. How about that?"

"You aren't afraid of me are you Nora?" He asked as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Afraid? Why would I be afraid of you?" I took his hands off my shoulders. For me, afraid wouldn't be a way to put it, nervous maybe but not afraid...yet.

"Don't worry, I'm your friend." He held my hand, trying to reassure me that he meant no harm. For some reason, I felt like a little girl again, my knees were actually trembling and so were my hands. Why am I so afraid of him?

"Th-thank you. But I seriously have to go now. Bye!" I took back my hand and ran my ass to the car! I made it completely obvious that I wanted to get away from him. I hoped he never bothered me again!

I made it home as soon as I possibly could. Fuck my life! It was as if I was meeting the boogeyman, that wasn't right! I dumped my art supplies against the wall and rubbed my eyes. Nora, calm down. You are over exaggerating again. Too much work. You're just stressed that's all. Maybe if I can visit my favorite guardians, that'll get the load off of things. I went to my room, into my bathroom and pulled out the special key North gave me hidden under all my jewelry. But I thought about it…I really didn't want to bother them with my problems. North is probably going crazy as hell for Christmas, Sandy is probably giving dreams to children, Jack should be playing with Jamie since he hasn't brought snow to Chicago yet, Tooth should be crazy with her teeth collecting and Bunny…I don't know. I could really use a hug from him right about now. I rubbed my eyes again and yawned, maybe I should take a nap first before I visit him. That way I don't fall asleep in his warren. I looked in the mirror and saw…black sand on my face. What?

I peered in closer, black shimmering sand on my face when I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my hands and saw traces of it on my palms. What the fucking hell?! I tried to rub it off but it wasn't coming off. Then I realized more fell out of me, from my shoulders. I brushed it off and in a panic, I took off my shirt until I was in my bra and more got on my face. What the fuck was this! I didn't understand. Suddenly, I felt extremely tired. My eyes were getting heavier and heavier…fuck. I tried to make my way out of the bathroom but I stumbled on my feet and fell to the ground. So…tired…why?...

_"Mommy?...Mommy, wake up."_

_I woke up with my mommy next to me. We were both still in the car but this time, I woke up in the forest. All I remember is driving on the road with my mommy…then a dog came on the road and instead of stopping we turned to the trees. It was really cold, everything was kinda dark. The front of the car was the only thing bright. I tried to move but my safety strap wouldn't let me go and I felt really heavy too. I looked to my mommy, she looked like she was sleeping. But something black was drooling down her face. I reached over and tugged on her arm. She didn't look at me, she didn't say my name, she didn't wake up. _

_"Mommy?"_

_I heard a chuckle next to me. Not a nice chuckle. I looked around, I saw someone coming from the trees. It was scary, I didn't like it. _

_"Mommy! Mommy! There's someone over there! Wake up!" I tugged on my mommy's sleeve harder, her head turned to me but she still didn't wake up. "Mommy!"_

_"Aww, what's wrong little one? Are you afraid of the dark?" _

_My mommy wasn't talking to me…it came from behind. I turned my head and saw yellow eyes with scary teeth. I started to cry and covered my eyes. I wanted my mommy and make him go away! "M-Mommy!"_

_"Your mommy isn't here." He said to me. "Your mommy is gone." He uncovered my eyes and made me look at him. It was really scary! I wanna go home! Mommy!_

**Normal POV**

Jack knew he was far behind schedule, that's what happens when you play with kids for too long. He made snow fall from the sky, not to hard or not to soft, introducing the sign of winter has arrived. He smirked when he covered a freshly new blanket of snow covered the grounds of Chicago. Suddenly he saw ribbons of glowing golden sand swimming through the air and sneaking into some houses. Jack softly chuckled and muttered; "Right on time Sandman."

He saw a cloud of the golden dust floating in the air, he saw Sandy sending off his dream sand to the sleeping children. Jack smiled and walked on rooftops, watching him. Jack felt sorry for Bunny, ever since yesterday, Bunny was depressed. He couldn't turn human and he felt like he disappointed Nora and Manny. Jack looked up at the full moon brightening the sky. He leaned against his crook staff and sighed.

"I don't know if you're disappointed or angry. I know a Guardian shouldn't abandon his post…I learned that. But can't you cut Bunny some slack? Love can drive people crazy, you know? Nora…she…she's practically an adult now and she still believes in us. It's crazy but it's true! She's like a Guardian all on her own. She helps us out a lot and gives us ideas to share to children. Shouldn't that count for something?" There was no response, just wind gently blowing in Jack's ear.

"Just give him a chance. Bunny deserves this…even if it's just for a little while. Just don't be mad at Bunny for this…please…just help him." Jack leaned off his staff and hung it around his shoulders. Then he felt something wrong, something was very wrong. Around him everything seemed normal, no one was even outside. Sandy floated down to him after he finished sending off his dreams, he looked worried. A question mark formed above his head, asking Jack what was wrong.

"I-It's probably nothing…I just feel like…something is off." Jack looked at Sandy with a shrug.

Then Sandy pointed down the street to a house on the corner, Jack recognized it. It was Nora's house and he saw what Sandy wanted to do.

"But the lights are off. You think Nora is home?" Sandy shrugged and gestures that it wouldn't hurt to peek. Jack agreed and they both floated down to Nora's home. But the closer they got, they heard her screams. They quickly hurried inside and saw something dark hovering over her. She kept thrusting her head from side to side, her tears falling from her cheek as she yelled 'mommy! Mommy!" They couldn't believe it, it couldn't be Pitch! Jack swung his staff towards it and blasted a shot of ice at it. It dodged Jack and it froze the wall behind it. Sandy hovered over Nora, trying to stroke her head to calm her down. Jack chased the shadow around the house until it finally left. He heard the shadow chuckle when it disappeared in the corner. He recognized that laughter…Pitch. He was pissed since he couldn't get it in time. Pitch was back! He knew it! But why would Pitch harm Nora? He couldn't know…could he?

Jack came back to the room, Sandy sprinkled his golden sand over Nora when she finally stopped. She only muttered one last 'mommy' before going to sleep. This time she will have good dreams, Sandy made sure of it. Jack looked at her, he never saw her scared before. Pitch was feeding off of her night mare, they had to tell North…he had to tell Bunny.

**Review please! Please no blood shed!**


	12. Chapter 11

Jack quickly raced to Bunny's warren. He left Nora in Sandy's hand, probably leaving her with a dump of dream sand to knock her in a coma with good dreams for a year. But now Nora needs protection and Bunny would be the only one who would be able to do it. He arrived at the familiar green warren he came to know and arrived at a cave decorated with different colored flowers and twirled vines. He jumped to the ground and ran inside, he was in Bunny's sleeping cave, always sleeping on a patch of the softest grass he ever laid in…did he lay on the grass without Bunny knowing…yes he did.

This time, the patch of grass is preoccupied. He saw a large fluffy blanket covering a large bump that looked like a curled body. He knew it was Bunny since he kept hearing Bunny groaning underneath. Was he in pain?

"Bunny! Come on get up!" Jack put his crook staff against the wall and shook Bunny hard. "Come on this is an emergency! It's about Pitch and N-"

"Mate! If you don't stop shaking me, I will pummel you into you're black and blue. Now shut it." Bunny asked him but there was a hint of anger that Jack didn't like but right now, he could care less.

"Bunny, I'm serious! Pitch is bac"-The blanket automatically flipped back and a tanned hand grabbed Jack's blue hoodie. Jack's eyes widen with shock when he was brought down onto the grass. A man with tanned skin hovered over him and pinned Jack's wrist to the ground. An angry pair of familiar green eyes peered down on him as a curtain of silver grey hair fell on either side of Jack's face. Just who the fuck was this man, Jack never saw him before…it couldn't be Bunny…could it?

"Jack, you listen and you listen good, I haven't been feeling good for the past 2 fucking days. My stomach has been churning all night long and I haven't gotten any fucking sleep. Now, Pitch is gone ever since last year. You saw it. I saw it. Get over your fucking self and leave me alone."

Jack couldn't speak. He didn't know what he was looking at. Then a burst of wind came in along with Demmi holding North's spell book they forgot to return. She was holding it in one hand while holding a purple vial in the other. "Ok I think I have it right this time, I think I forgot to add"-She suddenly dropped everything on the ground and the vial smashed into pieces. She couldn't believe what was in front of her, two things was going on in her mind. One was with Jack being pinned to the ground by a sexy man that she would join them in a threesome in a heartbeat. Another was that that human…is Bunny.

Bunny looked at Demmi with the same angry eyes he was giving Jack. "What the fuck do you want Demmi? I'm not in the fucking mood." She didn't respond, she stood there with her mouth wide open waiting to catch flies. Bunny raised his eye brow in confusion.

"Crikey, what's wrong with you two? It's like you've seen a ghost."

"B-Bunny?" Jack asked.

"What, frostbite?"

Jack tried to move his hands but Bunny kept them pinned, until he looked at his hands…his furless hands. His eyes widen with shock as he let go of Jack and brought his hands closer to his face, 5 long fingers with no fur. He stood up with the blanket sliding off of him and fell onto Jack's legs. He could stand up straight now, he was covered with a tan skin and his long hair was the color of his silver grey fur. He couldn't believe it! He was human! He was finally human! And naked!...Holy crap he was naked. Bunny blushed and picked up the blanket, wrapping it around his waist.

"What the bloody fucking hell is going on?!"

"Bunny…you're…human." Jack couldn't believe it. He stood up to get a good look at Bunny…he still couldn't believe it! What the hell!

"No shit, frostbite. But…why now? 2 days later? Why didn't it work before?"

Demmi finally snapped out of it. "P-Pro-Probably it takes time for the potion to take effect." Bunny continued to look at himself, he touched his torso and his six pack abs. He then grabbed his hair that looked exactly like the color of his fur and tried to pull back the bangs on his forehead but they flipped right back, his long hair was so annoying the first five minutes he had it. For a test, he crotched down in his usual form and tried to make a jump but ended up falling flat on his face. Fuck this shit! Bunny thought. He got back up again rubbing his face, Demmi couldn't help but stare 'down there'. Bunny realized what she was staring at and covered himself with the cloth.

"Crikey, Demmi, stop looking!"

"Damn Bunny…if only I knew you were that big,"-

"Shut it!"


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm back bitches! XD not really, i just had to write this chapter. Sorry if its short. I was doing biology homework before writing this. So Gotta get back to it. Enjoy!**

**R&R!**

* * *

**NORA'S POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling really drowsy, what a horrible nightmare I had. But thank god it was replaced by a good dream, thank you Sandy. I didn't understand what happened. I barely remember anything, but I do remember seeing that spooky face. The face I prayed to never see again, the boogey man. The thing scared the hell out of me as a child, I can't believe it still haunts me to this day. I know Sandy would be there for me, but if I see that face for a second…I just don't wanna sleep.

Tina wouldn't understand, she doesn't believe in the Guardians like I do. She would just think I'm sleep deprived. I could really use that hug from Bunny now, where is that over grown rabbit anyway? I haven't seen him since November! Jack wouldn't tell me where he went, either he wouldn't tell me or leaves in a hurry. Sandy doesn't know, nor Tooth, nor North. Sometimes I still believe that he's just a man of my dreams…in my dreams.

**NORMAL POV**

In Nora's art class, they have started on an abstracted gargoyle project, they had to take pictures of gargoyles, break the image into pieces and use only two different colors amongst the pieces. As Mrs. Fondos explained some extra details of project, Nora was trying to stay awake, she kept staring out the window, watching the light snow fall on the window still like a trance. She lazily drooped her eyes closed, hoping to have a good dream but something sharp gently poked her hand, causing her to wake up. Across from her was Lance, holding an X-acto knife, gesturing her to wake up before Mrs. Fondos noticed. She tried her best, but the sharp poke kept her awake.

The boogey man only comes at night right? Nora thought to herself. Maybe when she got home, she'll take a light nap. Maybe the boogey man won't come…this time.

Class finished a little bit early since Mrs. Fondos had a family emergency, the class took this opportunity to properly clean up. They were always rushing at the end of class before the next class came, which messed up some projects in the process. Nora carefully wrapped her project in tracing paper to protect her work and placed it in her black portfolio bag.

_"Hey Nora, wanna join me to the main building? Vincent and Angie might be there today." Lance put away his purple gargoyle project in his black portfolio bag._

_"Nah, I wanna get home and finish this up. You will not believe how tired I am." Nora put her black portfolio on her shoulder and grabbed her other bag which carried her textbook and her sketchbook. "My agenda is finishing this and take a nap until its morning again." She joked._

_Lance chuckled; "Ok, well I'll see you later." _

_"Ok bye." Lance left the art room and Nora was the only one left, she had to leave quickly before the next class comes in. She grabbed the art box and walked out of her classroom. Today was a good morning, starting on the new project was rather interesting. Bunny would've probably liked it, it could've been some good design ideas for Easter. He hasn't visit her in a while...she wondered why? He probably had better things to do. He is a guardian and she's just a human, there are other things to worry about. Suddenly, Nora realized something...she forgot something important. While walking, she looked in her bags. Text book, sketchbook, cell phone, car keys, house keys, project, bristol paper, tracing paper._

_She looked in her art box; artist tape, charcoal, pencils, paint, brushes, erasers._

_No she got everything. What could she be missing? And why was it so cold here she wondered?...Her jacket...Nora somehow always forgot her jacket. It was a curse. _

_Nora turned on her heels and walked down to her classroom again. She quickened her pace, hoping that the other class hasn't started so she wouldn't interrupt. Unbalanced, she fell on her heels and her art box fell open. Her pencils scattered everywhere and her tape went rolling away. Crap! Nora took off her bags and starting picking up the pencils. The tape continued to roll on the other side of the hallway until it stopped on a pair of nice black dress shoes. A hand picked it up and walked toward Nora, who just stuffed everything in her box, not caring if her hands were now filled with charcoal dust of some pencils broke. Damn it!_

_"Is this yours?" A deep voice asked her. Wait? Why did this sound so familiar? Nora looked up and spotted the tape in the strange hand. _

_"O-oh yes, thank you." Nora took the tape and got up from her knees, she opened the art box carefully and placed the tape inside. She then looked up to thank the stranger, but instead her mouth dropped...along with her artbox, spilling everything on the floor once more. _


	14. Chapter 13

Nora was trying to figure out who was in front of her…she had a pretty good idea who it was. The man was tall with long blue grey hair, green eyes, wearing a long white sleeve with a black jacket, dress pants and black dress shoes. Nora was standing there with her mouth wide open, seriously hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Finally she spoke;

"B-Bunny?"

He chuckled; "G'Day mate."

And with that, Nora fainted. Bunny quickly caught her before she hit the ground, he was a bit surprised maybe this was a bad idea! "N-Nora? C-Come on now, it's not that bad is it?" Nora was unresponsive, the surprise shocked her too much. Bunny was about to freak out, this would seem awkward if anyone passed. He picked up Nora and opened the door to an unused computer room where a soft light was coming from the computers. He laid Nora on the table and went back outside to bring her things in, cleaning up the crime scene and locked the door. Bunny sat on the table and stroked her cheek, hoping she was waking up.

Finally Nora opened her eyes and looked at the man with the color eyes she loved hovering over her. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek, Bunny grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. It was a different experience for her, it wasn't furry like she was used to it but it was still soft to touch. She softly smiled and sat up.

"Bunny? Is that really you?"

"Yes it's me."

"But…" Nora looked around him, his face, his neck, his chest, all human. "H-How? W-When were you able to do this?"

"Just a few days ago, I turned myself human for you."

"B-But-But-w-why? Why did you-Do the others-What about Easter? I-you"- She could barely speak properly, she was trying to absorb everything and it wasn't working. Bunny gently grabbed her hands, bringing them together and leaned his head on her forehead and she stopped talking.

"It's only temporary, but I did it for you. I couldn't bear to think that you would be alone on Christmas, knowing North he would jump to action about it and I just wanted to do the same. Even if it's only for a little while, I just want to let you know you aren't alone."

Nora blushed and smiled, he was just so sweet. "Bunny, I knew I wasn't alone. I just missed you so much, I just thought"-

"I'm sorry about that. But I'm here now and I just want to be with you." Nora leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him and Bunny returned it, kissing her head. Bunny being human felt different than Nora expected, it felt a little nicer than when Bunny had fur though he still had a scent of spring. After a few moments, they left the classroom and went to Nora's car to put her things in it but before they left, Nora wanted to get some hot chocolate to warm them up a little since it was cold outside. Bunny followed her on campus but a lot of female eyes including teachers that followed them as they admired Bunny. He might've been the hottest guy on campus if he was an actual human Nora thought. But none approached since Nora had locked arms with him and they knew he was taken. Then a familiar voice called out to them.

"Nora."

She turned around and she hoped she wouldn't see him. Pitch came to them, but instead of Nora, his attention was set on Bunny. Pitch recognized him the second he laid eyes on him and smirked, Bunny saw his eclipsed color eyes…this fucking bastard.

"Hello Peter. I haven't seen you around here for a little while."

"Yes, I have been a little busy with…some preparations." His eyes never left Bunny as Bunny glared down at him.

"Oh um…this is my…boyfriend…u-"

"Oh we met before. We were close friends." Bunny automatically grabbed him and pushed him to the ground, Nora softly shrieked to Bunny's actions. Pitch chuckled and grabbed Bunny's wrist, stopping him from hitting him.

"You and I are far from friends mate. What the fuck are you doing here!"

Pitch punched him in the face and flipped him over now he was on top of Bunny. "I should ask you the same question, rabbit. I doubt the other Guardians approve of your actions. But I already know about you and your human girlfriend. Quite a catch I see."

"Don't you dare touch 'er!" Bunny locked his arms and pounced on Pitch, none of their powers worked in human form. Pitch shockingly had the upper advantage. He dodged most of Bunny's attacks as they were fumbled to the floor. He blew a few punches at Bunny's face and kicks against his torso. Nora was yelling at them to stop while a crowd surrounded them, watching the fight. Pitch pushed Bunny to the ground and whispered in his ear.

"Spend as much time as you can with her rabbit. For soon, she will be mine and mine alone." Bunny was outraged! Pitch was not going to let him have her! Pitch laughed as Bunny threw punches at him but barely landed a blow. Nora then stepped in and pulled Pitch away from Bunny. Bunny got up to use this advantage but Nora grabbed his arm.

"Please stop! Bunny its enough!" Bunny looked at her and saw how worried she was, she wanted to leave. She wanted this to stop. He obeyed and put his arm down as she tugged his arm away. One last look to Pitch, the black figure stood there boldly and grinned; everything was according to plan.

**Hey guys, before you go, I just started a new fanfic on Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's revenge. Right now its only the prologue before I go into the real chapters. I would gladly appriciate it if you could check it out and give me your opinion. Thank you! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok it is midnight where I am. I just finished studying and I had to write this chapter. Enjoy~~~**

**( Sorry for the cursing)**

What are the fucking odds! First Bunny shows up out of nowhere and is a fucking sexy hot guy, he was fucking human and in my school no less. I was just about the happiest woman in the whole universe! All of a sudden, he picks a fight with someone from my school…..WHAT THE FUCK!

We had to leave before the security campus came, we hopped (no pun intended) into my car and just drove home. Bunny didn't say a single word the whole drive, neither did I, I didn't even want to know! Maybe being human was getting to his head. Especially when we got home and we got out of the car, he went to my side so quickly, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to my house, took my house keys and pushed me inside, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, what the hell?! Its nice and all that you became human, I am still shocked at that. But why did you just throw a punch at Peter!? He was just"-

"He ain't human." He looked at me with a glare, I was surprised.

"Wh-What are you talking about he isn't human? Peter-"

"And his name isn't Peter. His name is Pitch Black, and he is the boogie man."

Ok I shut up there. The Boogie Man?! He can't be serious! "The…The Boogie Man?"

"Yes, he's the one that almost destroyed Easter last year and almost succeeded into making us disappear. To you and everyone else, he looks human but in reality, he's not. He is the last man you would want to meet."

"I…I believe you." I go and sat down on the couch.

"Since he's human, there's a chance he might know about us and would try to destroy it."

"U-Us? But-but what could he possibly do? I-I mean"-

He grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him for a hug, giving me security and warmth. "I'm not going to let him harm you. Not a chance. But for now, I think its best you do not attend school. If he's there, you might already be a target."

I nodded, I understood. Luckily school was supposed to end next week. First I discovered that the guardians were real, and then I had the biggest crush on the Easter Bunny, now the boogie man might be after me. Perfect. Just great!

Later that night, it was time to sleep. Bunny was going to sleep on my couch but I wanted him to sleep with me. I seriously didn't want any problems or bad dreams tonight. I saw that he was a bit nervous, probably didn't think about sleeping with me yet. I teased him saying that I don't bite very hard, he blushed! If he had his bunny ears, they would've flopped down behind his head with embarrassment. Finally he lay next to me and I turned off the lights. I just had to do it, I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist, I felt him stiffen up and I couldn't help but chuckle. He got me back by leaning on my neck and cuddle his nose on my skin. I shivered, it was colder than his normal nose. He chuckled since he got me back and I nudged him, he snuggled closer to me and I got comfortable. I know I won't have bad dreams tonight, Bunny is with me.

I stood corrected. I was a little girl again in my dreams. It was the same dream, in a crashed car, next to my sleeping mother, alone in the woods. Please, please, not this! I tried to get away, unleashing the seatbelt to release me but it was stuck. I couldn't get out. I knew it was useless to call for my mother but I was so scared, I prayed and begged for her to wake up…nothing.

"Mommy." My cheeks were wet from my tears and my chest was in pain from my beating heart. I wanna go home! Right now! Then I saw him, the boogie man. God help me. He just grabbed me, releasing me from but seat belt prison and embraced me in his arms. I flung my arms, I tried to kick him! Tried to get away from him! Nothing worked! The more he held me, the colder I felt. I didn't want to die! Not in his arms! Not like this. I wanted to leave. I kept hearing someone call my name, Nora! Nora! I recognized it. It was Bunny, I finally had the guts to open my eyes and I saw Bunny hovering over me, shaking me to wake me up. I sat up quickly, I realized I was breathing deeply and I was crying. No, not again. I thought it would be alright.

"Nora, are you 'lright? You just started screaming and thrashing."

"I-I-I kn-know. I just…" I couldn't speak properly. I was too scared.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"M-My-My nightmare…she…I…I didn't know!" I brought my knees to my chest and cried harder, being a child at heart…it just means that your heart is more fragile than it is. Bunny wrapped his large arms around me and brought me to him, making me cry on his chest. I could tell he didn't know what to do, in human form, there was only so much he can do.

"I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. I can't sleep because of it! It's a memory I wish I never had, I just wish I forgot!" He stayed quiet, there was nothing he could say. "I..I was driving with my mom, it was late at night. We were coming from somewhere…I don't remember what we were talking about. I just remember something was on the road in front of us and my mom just swerve the car to the side, making us crash in the forest. I was so scared. I didn't know anything. I kept calling to her…but she never woke up. I was just a kid. A man was in the forest with me, he had eclipsed colored eyes. Eyes I knew I wouldn't forget. I just wanted my mommy, I-I just"-

Bunny just shushed me. He understood my story. I just wanted to forget! What was so hard about it! But from that moment on, I knew. I was the Boogie Man's target. I was fucked.

**DUHN DUHN DUHN!**

R&R


End file.
